Stay With Me Mika
by Weeping Blood
Summary: Mika wakes up after 5 months, only to discover that he is in fact not a vampire anymore. Only to hear a surprising confession from his childhood friend Yuu


ooc: I have written this fic in honor of my lovely waifu Speka's birthday, happy birthday beautiful. Hope you like this!

Disclaimer: I do not own Owari no Seraph or any of it's characters.

* * *

Stay with me, Mika

With the work of a miracle, Yuu had finally discovered a way to turn Mika back into a human. He couldn't be happier, the only thing was that Mika unfortunately would be in a deep sleep for a while. Eventually he would wake up, but it would take some time. That didn't get Yuu's hopes down, he brought Mika to his own apartment and kept him in bed the entire time. Whenever he would return from training, he'd sit by the bed and watch Mika's peaceful face sleeping. This routine continued, and continued for months.

One day though, the blond had finally decided to awake from his long awaited slumber. Eyes tiredly fluttered open, a yawn left his lips. He looked around and noticed he was in someone's apartment, no, actually, he was in someone's bed at that. Eyes widened, but he could only assume it was one of the Shinoa squad member's apartment. Which led his nerves to ease down.

Mika threw off the blanket from his form, and made his way into the closest bathroom. Turning on the sink, he threw cold water onto his face and rubbed his weary eyes. Blinking a few times, he stared into the mirror only to realize something. What stared back at him was not blood-red vampire eyes, but his original bright, crystal blue eyes that he's come to miss over the time he's been a vampire. A gasp left his lips upon this realization, and he just remained wide-eyed at his own features. His fingers curiously opened his mouth to search for his fangs, only to also discover that those were gone as well. That's when his now trembling hand reached over to uncover his ear to see that it was no longer pointy as well.

''...Am I.. human again?'' He couldn't help but ask himself, it just seemed too good to be true. But then that meant Yuu...

''So you're finally awake?'' The former vampire turned to see emerald green eyes glancing towards him, a lax smile on his face. To Mika, it seemed like Yuu seemed relieved to see him.

''Yuu-chan...'' Mika swallowed thickly, of course he was happy to see Yuu. Not to mention, he knew Yuu had some involvement in this sudden transformation. Most might have been devastated to lose the strength a vampire wields. Not Mika, he never wanted to be one of those monsters in the first place. Each day he was forced to live as one was more horrible than the last, but Yuu managed to help him through those days. Without him, the blond would most certainly be dead right now. Which is why he owes his life to Yuu, ''Yuu-chan, a-am I-''

Before Mika even had the chance to ask anything, he was tackled into a tight hug by Yuu. Which showed how dreadful those months of waiting for the former vampire to awaken was. Yuu nuzzled into the teen's shoulder,

''You've been asleep for 5 months, you don't know how happy I am to finally see you awake. Mika.'' the boy sniffled, a few tears stinging at the corner of his eyes. He held the former vampire tightly in his arms, never wanting to let go as a tearful smile resided on his face. Mika couldn't bring himself to say anything, only his body trembled in Yuu's arms, and once Yuu noticed he broke the hug and kept his hands on Mika's shoulders as he went to look at the blond in the face.

''What's wrong Mika?'' Yuu asked, realizing the other began crying as well. Yuu brought his thumb and gently wiped the tears away, ''Don't cry, you should be overjoyed. I kept my promise, didn't I?'' he gave a cheeky grin, and that's when it finally sank in. It was true, Mika was human. He wasn't a monster anymore, he wouldn't have to worry about hurting any of his friends ever again.

Even if it wasn't what Yuu wanted, Mika couldn't help but cry anyway. Finally, he wouldn't have to live with the worry that he'd live for an eternity and be forced to watch Yuu age and live out his life while Mika remained the same age. He wouldn't be alone anymore, and maybe just maybe... this meant... he'd be allowed to love him the way he wanted to.

''I never thought this would ever be possible, Yuu-chan...'' His oceanic hues averted away from the raven haired boy's direction, shutting tightly as he clenched his jaw. ''Thank you so much... living each day as a vampire, it was frightening. Because I knew if I couldn't turn back, I wouldn't be able to stay with you...''

The emerald eyed seraph let out a small laugh, ''We'll always be together, you don't have to worry about that.'' Unfortunately Mika's cheeks ended up burning up from that comment, being that Yuu didn't know the different meanings behind what he just said.

''That's a relief to hear.'' Mika replied with a small smile.

 ** _Together_** , yeah... Mika wouldn't have it any other way, if it meant being with the person he's loved for so long by his side. Even if he never had the courage to reveal his feelings, especially when he became a vampire. Such a thing had to be taboo, Yuu wouldn't had wanted to be with someone like that, yet Shinoa kept teasing about how eager Yuu always seemed to be when it came time for Mika to drink blood. Mika ignored it of course, half the things Shinoa said was ridiculous anyway.

''Woah, it's been a while since I've seen those beautiful blue eyes of yours.'' Yuu leaned in a little closer, as he stared in awe at Mika's eye color. Being that it was one of his favorite features of the former vampire.

''W-What?!'' Said blond's eyes widened when he realized how close Yuu was and the fact that his eyes were called beautiful. Damnit, why is his face burning up? Why now? His whole face was probably as red as a chili pepper by now. Curse you Yuu.

Being a little overwhelmed, Mika backed up a bit, only to slip on a towel and fall backwards, which unfortunately brought Yuu with him and they both ended up falling down.

''Oww, Yuu-chan you really need to stop surprising me like that...'' Mika whined, and once he opened his eyes he realized Yuu was on top of him which resulted in his body freezing.

''Sorry.'' Yuu lightly laughed, ''Guess I wasn't thinking...'' There was a small pause when they locked eye contact with each other, and the only thing Mika could hear was his rapid heartbeat growing faster from the situation. He barely even noticed Yuu's face inching closer, not until he felt those lips touch his. That's when he was zapped back into reality and realized his long desired crush just finished locking lips with him. Of course that didn't stop Mika from kissing back, in fact... his hand reached and grasped Yuu's shirt as the kiss suddenly deepened.

It must have been a dream come true, did Yuu really feel the same way Mika did? Once their lips pulled away to catch their breath, both their chests heaving, Mika's eyes looked back up into Yuu's.

''Yuu-chan... are you really okay with... kissing someone like me?'' Even if he wasn't a vampire anymore, he still felt some insecurities with himself. He just didn't believe he was worthy to be with Yuu, he always assumed Yuu would want someone like Shinoa. He never imagined Yuu would fall for someone like him.

''-The hell is that supposed to mean?'' Yuu stared oddly at the blond, ''There's nothing wrong with you, jeez. You're not a blood-sucker anymore, and even when you were that didn't stop me from loving you. If anything, I'm more surprised you could be interested in an idiot like me.'' a tint of pink formed on his cheeks as he looked away, because damn it was embarrassing saying all those things.

Loving him...? So that meant Yuu loved him?

''Wait, so you're saying that you love me?'' Mika asked with a surprised expression on his face, Yuu only sighed as he looked back at the blond.

''Damnit Mika...'' He grabbed the blond by a fistful of his shirt and locked their lips once again. Only this time Yuu slipped his tongue in and begged for entrance into the other's mouth, Mika complied and their tongues fought for dominance that Yuu so passionately gained. Mika couldn't help but moan into the kiss from Yuu's forcefulness, resulting in the seraph smirking and slipping a hand up the blond's shirt to tease and pinch his nipple a bit which resulted in another moan coming from him.

''Yuu-chan...'' Mika breathed restlessly, then Yuu brought his lips to the blond's cheek.

''Now do you believe that I love you?'' He took his hand from under Mika's shirt, indeed Yuu found it pleasurable to tease him but he'd just have to restrain himself for Mika's sake. His fingers brushed some of the blond's messy hair from his face, as a smile rested on his lips. ''I love everything about you, and I'll make sure that if you stay with me, I'll make sure you find it in you to love yourself as much as I do.'' with that he took Mika's hand and brought it to his lips,

''Will you stay with me Mika?'' The look in Yuu's eyes showed no doubt, and how serious he truly was about his confession. Mika knew he wasn't lying, Yuu wasn't someone to state something so intensely, only to go back on his word. He wasn't that type of person.

''Of course I'll stay with you Yuu-chan.'' Mika replied as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, which resulted in a grin forming on Yuu's face. ''But right now I need you to get out the bathroom.''

''Eh? Why?'' Yuu blinked obliviously,

''After our little make out session, I... kind of need to go take a cold shower.'' It took a moment for Yuu to finally get what Mika was referring to, and realized he'd probably need one himself.

''I see what you mean.'' He laughed from embarrassment, ''I have to go talk to Guren anyway, so I'll see you later.''

* * *

ooc: I may or may not turn this into a multi-chapter fic, depends on reviews but anyway Speka hope you enjoyed it. Haha.


End file.
